


龙精文学

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: ♂x♂白皮龙x黑皮精是自卫被发现之后的故事。
Kudos: 5





	龙精文学

敖龙出去执行任务的第三周，精灵开始想他，这种情绪是逐日堆积的，而且在心理和生理两个层面蔓延。  
精灵靠在了浴室的瓷砖上，企图用冰凉的瓷砖来让自己清醒一些，在蒸腾的热气中他的皮肤开始泛红，他闭上眼睛，任由水流流过面庞，顺着银白色的发丝滴落到地上。

婚前的精灵，过着禁欲的生活，连抚摸自己的次数都少之又少，严格的家教让他在一定程度上以性欲为耻，他不想变成被下半身支配的奴隶。

过了许久，或许是被热水洗得头脑发昏，精灵擦净身子，草草地在腰间围上浴巾，走向了两人的衣柜。理智还在阻止着他这样做，他却不停地翻找，终于找到了敖龙常穿的睡衣。  
精灵叹了口气，坐到床边，把脸深深埋进睡衣里面——是他的味道，这种触感也是。  
他躺到床上，模仿着敖龙的动作握住了自己的分身，他有些粗暴地撸动着柱身，想象着敖龙正在身边帮自己发泄着欲望。  
精灵呼吸着睡衣上敖龙残留的味道，这让他的分身又硬了几分，他侧过身子加快撸动的速度，整个身体因为快感蜷缩了起来，他的另一只手开始毫无章法地揉捏乳头。若是敖龙在的话，一定会反复吮吸这个地方。  
好想他，精灵咬牙想着，他的呼吸变得粗重起来，分身已经开始吐出前液，他的手指也沾上了白色的液体。

与此同时，远在基拉巴尼亚执行任务的冒险者小队终于结束了工作。队员们纷纷嚷着要去附近的酒馆喝一顿，放松一宿。  
敖龙拒绝了邀请，他掏出了自己的同心戒指，这个行为引来众人咋舌，一行人嘲笑着敖龙的重色轻友，还有同心戒指在传送是过于秀恩爱动作，也在嘀咕着敖龙怎么会被那个冷漠又不爱搭理人的精灵吃得死死地——或许这就是爱情吧。

敖龙传送到家的时候，精灵正低声叫着敖龙的名字达到了高潮，睡衣已经被精灵发泄时揉出了褶皱。敖龙咽了下口水，甚至开始怀疑自己是不是走到了别人家里，精灵暗色的皮肤染上了一层薄薄的粉色，他翻过身，还在压低声音喘息着。精灵的眼中带着未尽的情欲，他茫然地看着凭空出现的敖龙。  
“你怎么突然回来了？”精灵猛地坐起来，他下意识抓起浴巾挡住自己的下身，脸上温度又高了几分，声音开始有些颤抖，他努力稳住自己的心跳，却根本不敢看向对方，“你全都看到了？”  
“看到？”敖龙被过于香艳的画面冲击得头脑发懵，他缓过神来，一边说着一边卸下沉重的甲胄，爬上床，“看到你抓着我睡衣自慰，还是你叫着我的名字射了一手？嗯。”  
“闭嘴！”精灵咬牙切齿地说着。  
“看着我。”敖龙说完，抓起精灵沾满精液的手，如同欣赏艺术品一般反复打量，随即耐心地舔干净了上面的液体，他强硬地掰过精灵的脸，吻了上去。  
这是婚后分别时间最长的一次，敖龙也憋的有些难受了，他没什么耐心蜻蜓点水般轻吻，他的舌头直接顺着唇缝，伸到了精灵的嘴巴里面与他的舌头纠缠在一起，酒馆的酒哪比得上这个吻半分的热烈。  
敖龙顺着吻的动作，压到了精灵的身上，虽说都是常年征战的冒险者，或许是因为种族的原因，精灵的身体虽然也有肌肉，但是相比敖龙，要更纤细一些。  
双方疯狂地吻着对方，一如即将窒息的人，只能在对方的唇齿间才能摄取氧气。他们的口中与鼻腔中完完全全是彼此的味道。  
敖龙握住了精灵的分身撸动起来，精灵也用手解开了敖龙贴身衣物的扣子，隔着衣料总有种怪异的感觉，他想要感受对方体温。  
“这些天用我的睡衣做了几次了，嗯？”敖龙撸动了几下精灵的分身，便把手指插进了精灵的后穴，自慰时的快感已经让后穴开始湿润起来，多次的性爱经验，让敖龙很快找到了让精灵呻吟出声的点。  
“闭嘴！”精灵看向敖龙，自己的警告似乎完全没有作用，反而是对方脸上一副恶作剧得逞的样子。后穴的快感刺激得精灵不得不捂住嘴，他向来不太喜欢在这时候发出奇怪的尖叫声，像是书里写的低贱的妓女。  
敖龙解开裤子把自己半硬的分身整个送到了精灵的身体里面，没有过多的扩张动作，精灵的身体早已适应了敖龙的尺寸。  
此时的精灵发出了一声满足的喘息，一下子被贯穿的快感刺激得他近乎疯狂。

“你的手指真的能模仿这些吗？”敖龙扶着精灵坐自己的分身上，坏心眼地动了动下身。他贴在精灵的耳朵边问着，见对方没有回答，便用牙齿反复摩擦着精灵尖尖的耳朵，这里是精灵的敏感点，果然精灵开始在敖龙地怀里颤抖起来，即便是咬紧牙关的他，也开始小声地呻吟。  
“嗯......”精灵被敖龙抓住了把柄也无法反驳些什么，只能用吻堵住了敖龙的嘴巴。  
精灵的主动让敖龙喜出望外，他回应着，用手握着对方的腰开始抽插，每次都狠狠地顶在敏感点上。  
精灵的分身又开始渗出爱液，他是从来拉不下脸在敖龙面前自己用手解决的，每次都是发泄在敖龙的手中。  
但是这次不同，敖龙握住精灵刚刚用来自慰的手，强迫他握住了自己的分身，又把自己的手裹在精灵的手上，引导着他自己面前展现情欲。

精灵的理智早就溃败，在思念之人面前，他的感情决堤了，如果可以，他想和眼前这个人，做一对泥人，被用水和在一起，被重塑，他想永远地占有他。  
敖龙加快了抽插的速度，精灵的声音也开始拔高，他们一起达到了高潮。精灵的精液喷到了自己的小腹上，而敖龙的精液灌满了精灵的整个后穴，他不舍得把分身抽出来，因为他是如此迷恋精灵的身体。

“我可是一直在忍着。”敖龙把自己的睡衣扔到床下，像是在吃睡衣的醋，他俯身含住了精灵的乳头，惩罚般地咬了几口，随后便吮吸起来，他的手开始服务另一边乳头。  
“辛，唔......辛苦了。”精灵轻轻地如同赞赏般地反复抚摸着敖龙的角，他难得地用着安慰的语气，不知是对恋人的体恤还是高潮后的满足，亦或是二者皆有。  
敖龙用舌头反复舔舐着精灵的乳头，下身在精灵无意识地收缩内壁的刺激下又开始发胀，精灵低声的呻吟也好，微微颤抖的身体也好，无疑是最好的催情剂。  
“继续？”敖龙笑了一下，平躺到床上，戏谑地看着精灵的脸又红了几分，他顶了一下腰示意对方自己动，“不然你刚才的样子我可要念一辈子了。”  
“哼。”精灵懒得再争辩些什么，他抬手将凌乱的发丝别到耳后，索性真的动了起来，双手撑在敖龙的胸口稳住身体，主动让插进来的分身侵犯自己。  
第一次和精灵用这种姿势的敖龙，把精灵沉溺情欲的样子尽收眼底，精灵红着脸呻吟，抬起一点便又立刻重重坐了下来，让分身进入更深的位置。激烈的性事让精灵的泪水顺着面颊流下。  
“还不够。”敖龙抚摸着精灵的腰身，自言自语地说着。  
“什么？”精灵恍惚间并没有听清，他的耳边充斥着交合处的水声以及自己的呻吟。  
敖龙坐起身，舔掉了精灵脸上的泪水，再次吻住他，把呻吟声都吞到自己的肚子里。他让精灵背对着他趴下来，他们以这种野兽般原始的方式继续交合，抽插时肉袋拍在臀肉上发出令人羞耻的声音。敖龙一会握住精灵的分身撸动，一会扯着精灵的银发，让他转过头来和自己接吻。  
敖龙的动作逐渐加快，两人叫着对方的名字再次达到了高潮。

性爱过后，照例是要去浴室清理身体的。

精灵进入浴室小心翼翼地清理着敖龙留在自己身体里的精液，他简单冲洗了身上的痕迹便把手指伸进了后穴，他的手指向里面探索着，弯曲指节把通道撑大，精液便一点一点流了出来，这次敖龙在身体里留下了比以往更多的精液，让精灵有些无奈。

“怎么洗了这么久啊。”敖龙坐在床边，身上干涸的精液已经开始变凉，让他有些不舒服，他直接打开了浴室的门，反正都是男人，又是这种关系也没什么好遮掩的。  
“你进来干什么？”精灵下意识转过身，又有一股精液顺着后穴流到大腿上，白色液体在精灵暗色的皮肤上显得分外扎眼。  
“刚才你可不是这样子的。”敖龙贴上了精灵的后背，在他耳边问到，“意犹未尽吗？”  
精灵刚想反驳，敖龙便蹲下含住了他的分身，精灵有些腿软，柔软温热的口腔和灵巧的舌头让他直接倚到墙上。  
敖龙尽力吞下整根柱身，又用手指搔着后面的肉袋，引来精灵一阵颤抖。他卖力地吞吐着精灵的分身，他并不喜欢精液的味道，但是完全地控制着精灵的快感来源，这种感觉让他痴迷。  
他喜欢像新婚初夜那天一件一件剥掉精灵繁琐的外衣，让他茫然地看着自己，然后问他为什么全身都有种奇怪的感觉。  
他也喜欢精灵做爱时闭紧嘴巴，但是只要被咬耳朵便会呻吟出声。  
今天精灵的样子是他从没见过的，以前每次做爱之前，精灵只是半推半就，很少有这样直白地渴望着自己的表现。  
敖龙开始好奇，看上去如此禁欲的精灵，在婚前会不会想着自己来自慰，又或者是，婚后的生活让他食髓知味，欲罢不能。敖龙想着，自己的身体又起了反应。  
精灵的喘息声越来越粗重，这是他即将高潮的样子，敖龙加快了吞吐的动作，把精液尽数吞了下去。敖龙站起身，精灵的身体已经有些瘫软，精液也变得稀薄，他轻轻吻着精灵温热的嘴唇，既然恋人的身体已经如此疲惫他便也不想折腾他了，敖龙打算等精灵出去之后，再自己用手解决一下。

精灵突然按住敖龙的头加深了这个吻，又用手握住敖龙的分身，他恋恋不舍地用舌尖舔了一下嘴唇，看着对方茫然的表情说，“不打算做完吗？”  
敖龙看着深陷情欲的精灵，有种对方似乎被自己打开了某种奇妙开关的错觉，但是听到伴侣的邀请，他肯定不能拒绝。他抬起精灵的一条腿，精灵主动把敖龙的分身塞到了自己还没有清理完毕的后穴中。  
精灵揽着敖龙的身体，承受着每一次撞击，他已经发泄过很多次了，此时前端又流出了一些近乎透明的液体。敖龙的喘息声让精灵没来由地有了一种满足感，毕竟谁不希望伴侣渴求着自己。  
他们亲吻着对方，在对方的身体上宣泄这自己的欲望，过了很久才把这个所谓的澡洗完。

换好床单，精灵似乎躺下便在敖龙的怀里昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，敖龙吻了他的鼻尖，激烈的性事过后，他也感到了疲惫，于是很快也沉沉地睡了过去。

end.


End file.
